Disappear
by XxSquigglySpoochxX
Summary: Keller and Jet Archer were taken to the school when they were born. Due to expirements, Keller gained hawk-like features and abilities while Jet obtained those of a snake. They want out of the School, no matter what. Sacrifice, run, kill, whatever needed.
1. Prolouge

Disappear

Prolouge

_**Hai! This is XxSquigglySpoochxX bringin' you her very first serious fanfiction on this site! I think this is better than my other ones where I try to be funny. Please enjoy...**_

_**Disappear**_

It all started sixteen years ago, when Keller Archer and her twin brother Jet were born. Keller had been one of the few children in the world to be born with hair, which was black like the sky at Midnight. Even at this stage in her life, it was glossy. It was, of course, short. Her eyes were bright hazel with more green than brown and shaped like perfect almonds and always sparkled with excitement. In the sunlight they shown a bright golden color. Heavy, curled eye lashes surrounded her eyes and her bee-stung lips always seemed to pout. Her skin was pale like camellia-petals.

Her brother Jet Archer had the same sleek pitch black hair, but his eyes were a cool grey. His skin was as pale as porcealin. He had heavy lashes around his eyes, his eyes close to an almond shape, just as his sister. His lips were thiner than his sisters, and suited him just as Keller's appearance suited her.

As stated before, it'd been the day they were born it happened. They'd been sleeping in their mother's arms, their mother sleeping as well, in the hospital bed. Their father was speaking to a nurse in a different part of the hospital level.

A flashlight beam swung into the room. Keller's eyes blinked open slowly as the beam landed on her. Her eyes were golden in it's light as she peered at the person holding the flashlight. She squirmed, her hand bumping Jet's arm. His eyes snapped open and narrowed at the light from the flashlight. The person holding the flashlight flashed a wolfish smile.

The more the siblings looked at him, the more wolfish he looked. He waved his hand slightly and three people from behind him darted forward. One put a hand over 's mouth and the other two grabbed Keller and Jet.

"Let's go."The man with the flashlight said in a coarse voice. Keller squirmed and so did Jet as they started wailing. Hands were clapped over their mouths harshly as the people darted off, carrying them.


	2. Chapter 1

Disappear

_**The First ACTUAL chapter of Disappear. I hope ya like it!**_

_**I do not own Maximum Ride.**_

Laying down in her cage, Keller's hawk-like golden eyes flashing as one of the Erasers kick her cage as they walk past. She has one leg stretched out in front of her and the other so her knee was up. Her hands are behind her head. She sighs and sits up, shaking her short hair away from her face. She glares at the Eraser through the rusted bars of her cage.

"Stupid wolf boy..."she mutter, sighing again. She looks over at Jet.

Feeling her gaze one him, Jet opens his eyes. They were still a cool grey color, but the pupils were now narrowed and went up and down like a snakes. He grinned grimly, revealing his long-snake like fangs. Keller shook out her wings.

"Got some problems?"Jet asks.

"Well of course I do. I'm HERE, aren't I?"Keller pouts,"I hate this place."

"Well duh, Smartie."Jet rolls his eyes. Keller scowls at him.

"I would hit you upside the head with a crowbar, but I happen to be in a different cage and without a crowbar."she informs him. Jet snickers.

"Sure you would, Kell. Sure you would."he replies with a lazy grin.

"Just wait 'till they let us out to stretch. THEN you'll get what's comin' to ya, buddy."Keller says playfully, pretending to growl.

"Yeah, cause I'm soooo frightened of you, Bird Brain."Jet smirks, crossing his arms.

"Watch it,"Keller warns. Jet raises an eyebrow.

"Watchya gunna do about it, Supergirl?"he taunts,"Sick the Erasers on me?"

"How in the world did I get stuck with YOU for a brother?Keller mumbles under her breath, sighing.

"You didn't get stuck with me. You were blessed with me, kiddo."Jet says with a wide grin. Then he glances at Keller through the corner of his eye,"Ready?"he mutters. They'd only been talking like this, like normal people so it seemed like they weren't thinking of anything, weren't thinking of doing anything.

"Ready."she whispers back. Two Eraser's, the ones who had gotten them here in the first place, that had carried them to this horrible place, come and unlock their cages to allow them to stretch. Jet and Keller dart out of their cages.

Keller grabs one Eraser by the back of his shirt, jumping into the air, beating her wings so she gets in the air. Jet grabs the other ones and sinks his snake-like fangs into her arm, allowing venom to seep out of the fangs and into the Eraser's arm. The Eraser that Keller has in the air is trying to kick at Keller, while Keller dodges and swings him through the air. She throws him at the air, grabbing the back of his shirt again and lifting him into the air again.

The Eraser being bitten by Jet was shrieking in pain and trying to throw him off. It wasn't working—Jet had her arm in a tight grip and had his teeth deep into her arm, with more and more of his venom going into her arm. The Eraser slumped and fainted, so Jet let go.

"How ya doin'?"he calls, his voice carrying through the contained space they were in.

"Just dandy!"Keller replies, dropping the Eraser again.

"Let's go, Birdy Brains!"Jet hisses. Keller nods. She allowed angled her wings so she went to the ground and closed them behind her back. She and Jet tried to dart away, but were stopped by ten different Erasers that were transformed, looking lethal.

_**That's chapter one! If you liked it, please review! There are pictures of what Keller and Jet look like on the bottom of my profile if ya want to see!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disappear**_

_**Chapter Three of Disappear. Recently renamed this from Evil Angel because I thought people might be confused with the Maximum Ride character Angel. It was actually named for The breaking Benjamin now, so it's changed, so yeah. Anywho, enjoy!**_

"So. Didn't count on THAT happening."Jet says. Keller facepalms and sighs.

"Dammit."Keller hisses,"Anyone got a crowbar, perchance?"she asks, looking around,"Course not."she says when no one replies,"Pity."she sighs. She stretches her wings out again while Jet bares his fangs. Three of the Erasers take a step back, four laugh nervously, and the other three growl threateningly.

Keller darts forward and grabs one Eraser by his arm. She snatches a knife from his hand and puts it to his throat. Jet stares at his sister in disbelief.

'_What is she DOING?_' he thinks, watching her.

"Now."Keller says voice calm and controlled,"does anyone want to save your friend here, or shall I kill him?"

Jet blinks. Did he hear her right? _Kill?_

"Keller...?"he says.

"Be quiet, Jet. Doing something."she hisses, golden eyes flashing dangerously. Jet frowns and watches.

When none of the Eraser's do anything, Keller shrugs and slices the Eraser's throat and drops him to the ground.

"Who's next?"she asks pleasently. Jet's eyes go wide and he stares.

"You just...Killed...Someone..."he says slowly.

"No shit, Sherlock. It's kill or get killed."Keller snarls. Jet blinks. Keller twirls the knife in her hand.

"Anyone else going to stop us?"she asks. Three Erasers jump at her. She wields the knife with frightening skill. She smiles, a very cold smile.

"And then BAM. They were all _dead_."she spits venomously. Keller stabs one of the Erasers twice in the stomach, slits another's throat, and throws the knife at the other one's head, which struck directly between his eyes. Keller pulls the knife out and looks at the six remaining Erasers.

"Do I have to do all the work here, Jet?"she asks, not taking her eyes off the Erasers.

"I..."Jet falters, not able to get the words out,"You..."

"Spit it out, Jet."Keller growls. She shifts her gaze from the Erasers to Jet. Jet looked at his sister in disbelief. Those golden hawk-like eyes that had always shone with sweetness and excitement now showed only deadly hate and and coldness. The sunlight streaming in from behind her shone on her hawk's wings and herself in general. She looked like an angel...An evil one. A deadly, evil angel.

"What he's trying to say is you are a murderer, Keller."A musical voice says from behind Jet. A tall girl with light, long, curly blonde hair and dark green eyes with a few grey flecks is standing there, one hand on her hip. Jet's gaze darts from Keller to the girl. He recognizes her—Ana Maller, a girl with black cat-like ears and a long, lean black tail that was currently flicking back and forth with anticipation of a fight. Her pupils were slits, like Jet's, and were currently dialated at the cause of sunlight. A boy is standing next to her—Jet knows who he is as well. Ana's brother, Blake. He has straight, blonde hair, kept at a medium length, and always wears sunglasses, because he's blind. But that doesn't mean anything. He's got the reflexes of a lion, which is what he's been partially made from those expirements. Under his sunglasses his eyes are the same deep green with grey flecks as Ana's. They both have pale skin like ivory.

"You should put that down."Blake says in a smooth voice, a haunting smile crossing his otherwise expressionless face. Keller watches silently. Her grip loosens slightly on the knife. Blake darts forward and grabs the knife from her hand. Keller snaps back to attention.

"They _deserve_ to die."she snarls,"They did this to us. Ana. They made you have a tail and ears, basically a neko."

Ana looks unaffected by that,"I don't mind."she says. Keller ignores her and continues.

"Blake, they made you blind."I say. Blake frowns and hesitates slightly.

"They did..."he says quietly.

"Jet, they stole us from our mother and father. They kidnapped us."Keller says. Jet frowns.

"But..."he mumbles. He stops.

"They. Need. To. Die."


	4. Chapter 3

Disappear

_**So I hoped you liked how crazy Keller got back there! Please Review!**_

Keller puts her hands on her hips,"Why don't you understand?"She asks,"This place is evil. These people are evil!"she shouts. Ana looks at her with eyes that seemed to hold knowledge past her age and past what she should know. Her gaze was sad and knowing.

"No, Keller. _You're _evil. You've turned as evil and you're as bad as them now."she says. Keller's eyes flash dangerously.

"Don't speak yet."Blake says softly, voice deadly serious,"Ana, hurry up with what you need to say to her. I can sense more Eraser's coming. Their vibrations are coming off quickly—Running,"he informs her. Ana nods and faces Keller again, expression calm.

"Keller, you've-"Ana starts to speak when Keller interupts her,

"I get it. Sunk to their level, blah blah blah, worse than them, blah blah blah, becoming a monster...Yeah, save it for the after school special, will you, Ana?"Keller sneers.

"Hey."Blake says,"Calm down, Keller."

Keller ignores Blake, looking up as the newest wave of Eraser's reach them. She smiles an extremely frightening smile and picks up a long piece of pipe that had been on the ground. She swings it through the air once, then holds it in both hands to inspect it. It's end is rigid from where it broke and it's heavy. She smiles again, swinging the pipe as an Eraser comes near her. It's hits him straight in the temple, and he drops to the floor immediately.

"Nice and quick to the kill."she murmers, raising the pipe up again. Someone grabs it from behind. She turns to see Jet.

"Stop."he says quietly,"Before you're like them. Before you're too deep in self destruction that I can't get my sister back. Stop before' it's too late."

Keller studies her brother's face, her gaze panicked. Then her gaze flicks to the pipe.

"Don't do it, Kell."Jet says,"Please don't."

Keller swallows nervously, then drops the pipe from her hand, hanging her hand and looking ashamed.

"I...I'm sorry..."she says quietly.

"Jet..."Ana says. Jet looks at her in confusion before feeling a sharp pain in the side of his head. He flies at a wall and crumples to the ground. He lifts his head sluggishly and sees Keller standing over him with the metal pipe.

"Sorry."she says. She hits him with it and everything goes black.

_**Short, but I like to go with cliffhangers! =D Hope ya liked it! Check out my profile for pictures of Ana and Blake. They're in the same place as the one's for Jet and Keller!**_


End file.
